


Mint Chocolate Chip

by CrystalizedCherry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First time eating ice cream, Fluff, Ice Cream, Ice cream trip, M/M, otayuri - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedCherry/pseuds/CrystalizedCherry
Summary: Yuri's never had ice cream before. Otabek remedies that.





	Mint Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first YOI fic, so sorry if any of the characters are OOC ;; OtaYuri is one of my favorite ships in this fandom, and I couldn't help but contribute to it, so here is the mess of a fic :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or its characters. I only own this fic.

_“You've never had ice cream before?!”_

Yuri turned pink and looked away. It wasn't really _that_ big of a deal. Yakov had never let him have any, and Yuri had stopped asking for any after being glared at for the 500th time.

“You know, there’s a nice place not far from the rink. We could go there right now if you want to,” Otabek said, checking the time on his phone.

“Really? You’ll take me there?” Yuri said, wincing a second later at the obvious excitement in his voice. What was he, a seven year old?

Otabek tossed him the helmet, smiling. Yuri wrapped his hands around Otabek’s waist, breathing in the familiar scent of peppermint and citrus.

“Here it is.”

The outside of the shop was painted with bright, popping colors that hurt his eyes to look out. Turquoise and pink practically screamed for his attention, and Yuri pulled his hood even lower.

“Hello- Oh, Otabek! Your usual today?”

A girl with long brown hair came out holding a pencil and pad, ready to take our orders.

“What would you like?”

Yuri chewed on his lip, thinking. He supposed he could get basic flavors like chocolate and vanilla, but he didn’t want something so… basic.

“My favorite is strawberry, but I really like mint chocolate chip too. We could get both and you can decide which one you like better,” Otabek offered.

Yuri blushed and nodded, turning away. He hated feeling like a helpless child, unable to make his own choices.

“Enjoy your ice cream!”

“Which one do you want to try first?” Otabek asked, taking a bite of the strawberry ice cream.

Yuri dipped his spoon into Otabek’s cup, hesitating briefly before putting it into his mouth. It was creamy and sweet, a little bit too sweet for his liking.

“It’s too sweet,” he said, pushing the cup away.

Otabek chuckled, handing him the other cup.

“Hmm…”

Yuri frowned before taking another bite. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the flavor at first, but soon he could tell that the mint perfectly complemented the sweetness of the chocolate chips.

“How is it?” Otabek asked, an eyebrow raised.

“It’s good. It’s really good. How could I have missed this?” Yuri replied, sighing.

“We can come here more in the future if you want,” his boyfriend replied, smiling.

“I’ll have to sneak away from Yakov and you know how annoying he can be,” Yuri muttered.

“I’ll help you.”

“Is Otabek Altin, the goody two shoes, offering to _help me go behind my coach’s back?”_ Yuri said, fake gasping.

“Anything for you,” Otabek replied, grinning.

Yuri blushed before swatting him lightly on the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
